Fever
by LaZella
Summary: [No longer a one-shot] Yuma has a fever. Problem is, Astral has it too. (not yaoi, one year post cannon)
1. Chapter 1

Still working on Persona Zexal guys but I needed to take a break from that so I wrote this thing that was in my head. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Yuma's blurred vision obscured the room around him. The fever that had started earlier that day had risen causing Akari to order him to his bed rather than his hammock. His fingers gripped the key around his neck for a sense of comfort. Glancing to the foot of his bed he could spot Astral kneeling against the foot of his bed. About half way through the day Astral had started to show similar symptoms as Yuma and was currently sleeping resting his head on the bed. <em>Why are we both sick?<em> Yuma wondered, _Astral never got sick, could Astral beings get sick?_ He propped himself up a bit so he could drink some water. It was getting a little painful to swallow causing him to cough a bit.

"Yuma?"

Yuma wiped his mouth, "Astral…sorry did I wake you?"

"No…I was just waking myself." Astral struggled to stand up.

"Wa-wait don't stand! Just keep resting." Yuma insisted.

"You need to sleep as well," Astral smiled, "I know you've been awake for the past few hours."

Yuma sheepishly scratch his face, "Yeah…"

"You were keeping an eye on me weren't you?"

Yuma slumped in his bed, "I guess…"

"Sleep Yuma….I'll be fine."

"If you say so…" Yuma leaned back into his pillow and was out in a matter of minutes.

Astral looked on his friend in sadness rather than in relief. Yuma hadn't seen himself in a mirror leaving him no means to see that one of his eyes had been flickering to gold all day. Green markings had been appearing and disappearing on his skin as well. Their appearance always coincided when Astral's own pain was at the highest but when his pain subsided, Yuma's pain increased. He knew that Yuma held half of his soul lost during his first battle with Don Thousand, a fact still unknown to Yuma, but they have never shared pain like this before.

"Astral…"

Astral turned in surprise to see Eliphas, guardian his home world and his creator standing behind him.

"Eliphas…why are you here?"

"I heard of your condition and to be honest…it greatly worries me."

"Do you think it's…because of our connection?"

Eliphas casted a glance towards Yuma, "You haven't told him yet have you?"

Astral sighed, "I just can't bring myself to do so. I know that he'll handle the news fine but….I just can't do it."

Eliphas placed a hand on Astral's shoulder, "You may have to tell him, this illness might be his Astral half attacking his human half."

Astral leapt to his feet when he heard that, "HOW?! Why is this happening?!"

Eliphas held his finger to his lips to remind him to keep it quiet, "I'm not quite sure, never has there been an Astral hybrid like Yuma before. Especially that the Astral half is half of you as well."

Astral felt his body go cold. He felt a dizzy spell come over him as he barely registered Eliphas holding him steady and ease him to sit on the bed.

"You need to rest Astral, Yuma is not going to recover with you like this."

"I can't…"

Eliphas let out a small sigh and knelt down to meet Astral's eye level, "Astral, Yuma's life is not in danger. I'm researching a way to balance out Yuma's soul incase he doesn't balance out on its own. Right now you are feeling the effects due to your connection so you need to rest as well. It's important for both of your recoveries."

Astral couldn't think anymore…his head started to spin both out worry and the returning pain. "You can fix this Eliphas?"

"I'm not going to rest until I can. Rest well Astral, and I advise you to tell Yuma the truth soon." With that, Eliphas turned and disappeared in a flash of light.

Astral scooted over on the bed to be closer to Yuma and brushed the hair that had been clinging to his forehead due to sweat out of his face.

"Please get better soon….brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Wow...I didn't realize how much people liked this story and my imagination started running so thanks to you guys...this will be a three chapter fic.

* * *

><p>Eliphas rubbed his temples in frustration. It was a full week since Yuma and Astral came down with a mysterious fever. Within that week the two boys had slept more than they were awake and eventually they had begun sleeping full time. Astral had only woken once during that time period asking for Yuma's condition before returning to his slumber. Eliphas took a look at the two, now encased in two crystals lying next to each other. They had been brought to Astral World two days ago at Kazuma's instance. Eliphas could never forget the look he had on his face, worried about his son and his friend. Eliphas wish he had something to tell the father to reassure him but he had nothing. All of his research yielded no results, nothing to ease the pain that Yuma was going through. He even tried giving the two pure Chaos energy and while their bodies had readily accepted it, there was no change good or bad.<p>

"Eliphas….has there been any change?"

Eliphas turned to see Ena entering the chamber. He could see there were heavy bags under her eyes and the wobble in her step.

"When was the last time you've slept Ena?"

Ena let out a weary chuckle, "I can ask you the same question."

Eliphas ran his hand over the encasing crystals, "They have done so much for this world, and now there's nothing I can do for them. I cannot understand why they are like this."

"I know you can solve this Eliphas."

"I may not have enough time, for I fear that their bodies are shutting down."

Ena gasped, "But I thought…."

"As did I. But now I found that Yuma's body is shutting down due to the strain of having two souls is having on him. But removing the Astral half could kill him, it had been with him since shortly after his birth."

"But why is Astral's body shutting down too?" Ena asked.

"I do not know…" Eliphas, "I honestly do not know."

* * *

><p>Yuma felt like he was in a dream. He could feel himself slowly wake up but only got to a point where he saw blurred shapes but then feel back into the deep sleep. He was pretty sure that he was in a hospital by this point as the shapes he saw did not match the ones from his room.<p>

_What happened? Was this more than a fever? Astral….Astral are you okay?_

No answer, Yuma felt his heart beat faster. He wanted to hear Astral's voice and to hear that he was okay. He wanted to know what was going on. Now he just felt like he was sinking in a deep ocean unable to move even a finger. But then he saw a light. It was faint but he saw it, and he was sinking towards it.

_Astral, is that you? Astral please answer me…._

By this point Yuma had made contact with the light and felt fire burn through his body. He let out a gasp as he felt he body start to function again. He righted himself and observed his new surroundings. To his surprise, he was in a hospital room but it wasn't like any room he was used too. There were small beds everywhere holding small infants, many of them too small. Tubes, machines, IVs where connected everywhere. The sight made Yuma a little ill but then he saw someone familiar, his own parents. They were standing by one of the cribs, his father's arm around his mothers both of them trembling. A doctor stood next to them looking on rather solemnly.

"I'm sorry…but there's not much more we can do."

His mom didn't look at the doctor, "Is there….a chance?"

The doctor shook his head, "You may have to say goodbye."

His father spoke next, "Can you give us some time?"

The doctor silently nodded and left. Yuma was now confused, why were his parents here? Who was in that bed? He hesitantly approached his parents and reached out for them only to find that he went right through them and could now face them and saw the tears running down their faces.

"I'm so sorry Kazuma…I tried so hard…but I couldn't keep him in."

"It's alright Mirai," Kazuma could only hold his wife, "He was just full of life he wanted to come now."

"But he won't have that life now…he may not even last the night."

"Let's just be here for him…let him know that his parents love him."

Yuma trembled, why did this scene feel so familiar. Very reluctantly, he turned his head to see the occupant. Inside, there laid a baby so small Yuma was certain that if he picked it up, he could hold him with one hand. Tubes were connected in every way to the tiny body to the machines which showed low numbers for vitals which were slowly going down. This baby was struggling to live but then Yuma saw the name on the medical chart.

Tsukumo, Yuma

_No….no….nonononoNO!_

Yuma collapsed on his knees clutching his head, why was he seeing this? His father never told him of this. Was that baby really him? Did he survive? Did he die? But if he died…how was he here?

"Yuma…please stay here"

"I am here mom!" Yuma screamed trying to grab his mother in vain, "I'm right here!"

"Yuma….it's your choice…" Kazuma stroked the baby's head, "You don't have to stay."

"I did stay! I'm right here! Somebody! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

A pained screamed echoed in the room unheard by any of the occupants.

* * *

><p>Eliphas was now panicking. Just only a few minutes ago, Yuma's life energy had started dropping dramatically. Yuma was dying and Eliphas was fighting a losing battle.<p>

"Yuma…please stay with us!"

He was trying everything, manipulation of energies, feeding him energy, nothing was working.

Then a weak voice was heard, "Yuma…."

Eliphas looked up in shock, Astral was awake and moving inside his crystal and looked to his right and saw what was going on.

"YUMA!" Astral started pounding on sides of the crystal, "YUMA! Eliphas! What's going on?!"

"I'm sorry Astral….but Yuma is dying…I can't do anything."

Astral paled, "You…you said his life was not in danger! You promised me that you would help him! You said that you would save him!" Tears now started flowing.

"I've tried everything!" Eliphas near shouted, "I can't save him!"

"No….I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Astral glowed fiercely with blue energy shattering the crystal holding him.

Eliphas realized what was going on, "Astral! You can't use ZeXal! You don't know what will happen to you!"

"I don't care…BUT I WON'T LET MY BROTHER DIE!" With that, Astral dove head first into Yuma's body. Eliphas had to shield his eyes as the pillar of gold light shot upward to the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter, enjoy

* * *

><p>Yuma could only stand in silence as the world turned to gray around him watching the vitals drop on his baby self. He no longer heard the sobs from his parents or the beeping of the machinery. He tried in vain to at least touch the small infant to give him some comfort.<p>

"So did I die that night?…What am I now?"

_Yuma…_

"Was my whole life a lie?"

_Yuma…_

"Was everything I did was a dream? Everyone I met?"

_Yuma…_

"Kaito…Shark…"

_Yuma…_

"Kotori…"

_Yuma…._

"Astral…"

_Yuma wake up!_

There was a voice…a voice was calling for him. Yuma looked around at the fading scene but he couldn't find who was addressing him. Who was calling for him?

_Yuma I'm right here!_

Whoever it was, he was desperate, but why?

_Yuma please stay….please don't die._

Die? Wasn't he already dead? Or did he survive? His parents were begging the same thing but the tiny infant wasn't responding. So what was calling him now? "Who…who are you?"

There was a pause as if the speaker was taken aback by something, _Do you not remember?_

"Should I?"

_We went through so much together Yuma. You must remember._

"I can't…I don't know what I do remember is even real."

_It is real. I'll give you a hint…Kattobingu._

Kattobingu…that same phrase his father taught him. That phrase that helped him through so many problems through life, and there was only one other person that held that phrase close to their heart.

"Astral…"

_That's right Yuma…it's me._

"Where are you?!"

_I'm right in front of you, just reach for me._

Yuma did so, grasping at the air in front of him trying to find something then felt something grab his wrist. From that spot on the wrist, Yuma could see a hand fade into view, than an arm, then finally a whole body. "Astral…"

Astral smiled than yanked Yuma into a tight embrace, "Don't ever do that again! I thought I was going to lose you!"

Yuma's eyes widen in shock, "What...do you mean?"

"You were dying….you were dying right in front of me…"

"But…" Yuma looked over to the infant, "How…"

"I think…we'll get our answer if we watch." Astral turned to face the scene keeping a supportive arm around Yuma.

Yuma was confused but watched. First nothing happened, and then a dim light came through the window of the room. The light flickered as it traveled around appearing to be observing each of the infants in the room before coming to a stop above Yuma's bed. It hovered before glowing and growing into a shape that made Yuma gasp in shock when he saw the final form. It was Astral…or at least part of him. A piece of his head and legs were missing and was almost invisible due to how transparent he was. The incomplete Astral leaned down closer to the infant Yuma observing him closer cupping him with his hands than spoke in a soft voice.

_Live…you must live. There are many lives you must change._

The incomplete Astral then turned into a fine mist and slowly entered the tiny baby. When the last of the mist entered, new life sprung from baby letting out a cry. The vitals on the machines jumped to healthier levels. His parents snapped out of their depressed state hearing the healthy cries of their son.

"Yuma…" Mirai took the tiny hand into her own as if to confirm that he was alive.

"I don't believe it…"Kazuma ran out of the room shouting, "Doctor! It's a miracle!"

The room finally faded from view leaving Yuma and Astral floating in the void.

"I-I don't understand….what happened?" Yuma asked Astral.

Astral gripped his friend's hand, "Many years ago, when I fought Don Thousand, part of my soul was ripped from my body and became lost. That part of me was tossed through the dimensions until it found a place it could stay…and saved a life at the same time."

"And that…that was me? So I didn't die then?" Yuma was getting worried.

"No…you are that child born to your parents…but you came early. Too early for a human and you needed help to survive. So part of my soul bonded with yours allowing you to live." Astral gripped Yuma's hands tighter, "In a sense…we're brothers Yuma."

"Brothers…" Yuma repeated the word, "We're brothers….."

Astral waited for Yuma to process this revelation. He really wished he told Yuma this earlier, not when Yuma was on death's door. Maybe if he had told him earlier Yuma would have never gotten this close to death. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

Yuma shook his head, "It's okay…I can kind of see why you didn't tell me….don't fret over it. But I think I need to stop dying now."

Astral couldn't help but laugh at Yuma's attempt at humor, "I suppose so."

The void lighted up in a golden light bathing the two reunited brothers as they embraced and returned to the land of the living.

* * *

><p>Eliphas couldn't believe what he was seeing. Standing before him was the first form of ZeXal with no sign of illness that had been plaguing the two for the past week. ZeXal looked around taking in what he was seeing then spoke…in Yuma's voice, "Why are we in Astral world?"<p>

Eliphas collapsed to his knees in relief, Yuma was alive. Yuma was alive…

"Eliphas? What's going on?"

It took a few moments for Eliphas to recollect himself and to explain to Yuma what had happened for the past week and just how close he was to dying and how Astral activating ZeXal seemed to have saved their lives.

"So we can separate and we're good right?" Yuma asked.

"I don't think so. Your illness was caused by the fact that your body could handle having a human and part of an Astral soul, most likely due to your body going through human maturity. Astral's body was shutting down as well due to being half a soul for so long. That is still something we need to worry about."

"Oh…." Yuma looked at his hands, "We can't stay like this forever…."

"Agreed," Elliphas massaged his temples, "If there only was a way to ease the stress on both of your bodies."

Yuma rubbed his chin in thought, the information he just processed in the past five minutes a lot to take in but maybe the answer laid there.

"Eliphas…Astral is half….and I'm one and a half…"

Eliphas blinked in confusion, "Where are you going with this?"

Yuma put a hand on his chest, "You said I got sick because my body is overcrowded, but Astral has been a half a person this whole time….so give Astral part of me!"

Eliphas' jaw nearly dropped to the floor, even Astral who was still inside of Yuma was in disbelief of what Yuma just requested, "Yuma…do you realize what that means?"

Yuma blinked, "What does? I see it as a good solution."

"You just willingly and voluntarily offered part of your soul…do you realize how painful that could be?" Astral shivered at the memory.

Yuma felt it as well, "I do….but you were the one who saved my life as a baby…just consider this returning the favor."

Astral was silent for a good while. "If that is what you wish."

Yuma nodded, "I'm ready Eliphas."

"If you are both okay with it…" Eliphas raised his hand that started glowing gold, "Hold still and relax."

* * *

><p>"Yuma…Yuma wake up already."<p>

Yuma ignored the call and rolled over in his hammock only to get a pillow thrown in his face. Groaning, he sat up rubbing his eyes and looked over at the culprit. White hair curled upwards, pale skin, gold eyes, and currently adjusting the tie of his school uniform.

"We're going to be late if you don't get moving."

Yuma could only grin, "Whatever you say, Astral nii-san."

* * *

><p>Well…when I wrote the original one shot I never excepted the feedback I got. I wrote it kind of out of frustration with the little progress I was making on Persona Zexal as well as some things from real like my job search is hitting a standstill amongst other things that just made my day really sour. Hearing what you guys were saying about Fever really made my day and brought a little joy back. The reason why I went this route is that I always saw the relationship between Yuma and Astral towards the end of the series to be like brothers. I saw the relationship between Yugi and Yami from the original to be the same way. That was the main reason that I love Zexal so much and that confirmation at the end about the connection between Yuma and Astral just made it sweeter. I really wish we got more Zexal because I really wanted to see the aftermath of the choices the two made and how their characters continued to develop and of course what many fans wanted, human Astral. But I guess that is up to our imagination. Thank you for reading and I hope to keep writing more on Persona Zexal as well as some other plot bunnies dancing in my head.<p> 


End file.
